Matchmaker
by DeathOnWings1203
Summary: The story of what happens when this Winged boy loses the most important thing to him. O.C story contains implied Character death. Please Read you don't have to review.


**Hey DeathOnWings1203 here! I keep getting depressed and these scenes go through my mind... might as well write them down right?**

**Here we go... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than David. Aura belongs to mystery8icarus.**

* * *

DAVID GRAVES watched his former Girlfriend from above in a nice restaurant feeling tears come to his eyes again. He desperately ties to hold them back but, this hurts so much to him... so much emotional pain courses through his entire being as he does this but, he feels as if he has no choice. David A. Graves is currently making sure the love of his life is getting the boyfriend she deserves.

_- 7 Months ago-_

"W-wait a minute Aura!" The same teen exclaimed trying to calm his girlfriend but, to no avail.

She responded in a angry tone "Wait a minute?! WAIT A MINUTE!? I WAITED FOR 3 MONTHS FOR YOU TO COME HOME!"

Desperately David tried to speak "I-I had a good r-reason Aura!" and in reply he got a "I don't care David! You know I try and try and try to help you with the problems you have but, it started to get too much for me to continue and now this!? David forget it we are THROUGH!"

The dumped boy froze at her words feeling tears starting to pool up in the corners of his eyes " W-what...? N-no Aura! Please let me explain why I was gone! PLEASE!" but, it was too late she already left to thei- _her_ room leaving him a crying, devastated, broken wreck.

Gently pulling out the necklace he spent three months looking for to give to her for their anniversary and placing it on the coffee table in the living room while constantly muttering "I'm so sorry" over and over again then he left still muttering that. As he was walking into the forest nearby at night he felt himself slowly become hollow inside and feels nothing.

_-Few Months later-_

A pair on dead, soulless eyes watched as he carefully made sure that everything went right between Zero and Ciel on their 3rd date intercepting anything that could ruin the special time the two where having that he could never experience again no matter how hard he tries. After making sure nothing could happen he leaves the scene without them ever knowing he was there.

After the Break-up with his one true love David lost all of his ability to feel anything at all and he tried everything to feel something at all. He first tried going through his old memories that could either make him laugh uncontrollably or sending him into a massive depression. That did nothing at all to him so he tried to speak to old friends to see if he could get comfort from them but, because he couldn't feel anything they abandoned them and even then he didn't feel anything. Finally he tried cutting himself but, the sight of his blood neither relieved him nor, disgusted him he could simply feel nothing.

Then one day he was wandering aimlessly around when he saw a pair of his former friends that obviously liked each other very much but, were too scared to act upon it on a date and from the looks of it were having trouble getting comfortable around this idea. David blinked and remembered how he and Aura used to have a great time with each other when they got into it then decided to use his powers over reality to get them to relax and enjoy each other's company. As he saw them start to enjoy themselves he felt an forgotten spark of joy go through him but, it fades before he could savor it.

He had found his way to feel something again and it was a positive feeling too! Soon he was going around to all of his former friends that he knew could be great couples and got them together without letting them know he was ever around. One by one each of them got together thanks to him and even though he felt that spark each time he managed to do so it soon was becoming hollow again. Not only that but, he was running out of people to pair up soon it was down to the one person he felt deserved someone would treat her right the most.

Aura.

He knew who she once had a crush on so he went to find out how he felt about her. As it turns out he has a crush on her and David took advantage of that as e slightly manipulated him to spend time with her, build up their relationship, and finally to get the two in love. He succeeded so well that he overheard while he was hiding to make sure it worked everything she hated about her former boyfriend, himself. Ever since that moment her words flooded his mind while all positive sparks left leaving a constant throb of cruel pain.

David watched as the new happy couple got closer and closer as the pain got more and more intense. What was worst of all to him was the fact he had a hand in the things they did together making sure their relationship grew strong now just for the fact that he thought he owed her this.

_-Present time-_

David finally let out a single tear that fell onto Aura's hand causing her to look up just in time to see her Former boyfriend disappear from the Restaurant. Said Ex appeared a few blocks away as he started to trudge his feet while the pain grew to unbearable heights. Finally unable to take it he opened a Corridor of Darkness and went through it to accept his fate.

-At the Dark Margin-

The fallen Angel of Death walked on the sand looking out to the ocean that gently rocked onto the shore contemplating how he got into this then goes off to find the a place that can suits the requirements he needs in order to finish the pain that is out of control in his chest. Not far from where he started looking he found a Giant rock with a hole in the middle of it that would work perfectly for what he was going to do. Creating a Rope with his powers he threw it to hang over the Rock then tied it off to the side after tying a Nose in the Rope.

David put his head through the nose as he remember everything that happened to get him here and for the first time in mouths he spoke " I-I... I'm truly sorry for ruining our relationship Aura...but, at least you have someone who can make you happy now... Goodbye... and have a nice life..." then he took one step forward falling off the rock while the Nose tightened around his neck.

His entire life flashed before his eyes as he feel from his capture into Itex to his breakup with the one person who could have healed him and in the end his eyes filled with tears as his lungs begged for air regretting the lost of the most wonderful person he every knew.

In the end he was a Matchmaker giving people the joy and happiness of them getting their true love simply because he lost his own chance.

He was the Matchmaker of many and he has made his last match.

* * *

**Yep I had this story in my head for a long time... I get depressed easily I guess... oh well read and review if you want.**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


End file.
